Remember me
by Honeymausi
Summary: Eine neue Bedrohung und viele damit aufgeworfene Probleme. Eine ungewollte Reise ins alte Ägypten und eine Liebe.Und Yugi und Yami mittendrin. Kann ihre Liebe das aushalten?YxYY


_Titel: Remember me  
Kapitel: 1/?(keine ahnung wie viele mir einfallen, aber es scheint ein langes Projekt zu werdeng)  
Disclaimer: Tja was soll ich groß sagen, nix gehört mir und ich verdiene damit ganz sicha kein Geld(xX ich will doch aba)_

_Genre: Romantik, Drama, Darkfic  
Warnung: Shounen-Ai, Lime, ab und zu Depri, Angst und very very Dark  
Pairing: YugixYami(Atemu)  
Inspiration: Troja – Remember me (der Songtext taucht oft in dieser FF auf)  
Anmerkung:Mein erster Versuch eine Shônen-ai - Fic zu schreiben. Obs gelingt oder nicht, hängt von euch ab und wie gut ihr meinen Schreibstil findet _

Genug der Vorrede, Let's go

Prolog: Love will find a way

Seit fast 2 Stunden kann ich meinen Blick nicht abwenden, bringe es nicht fertig weg zu sehen. Wie könnte ich auch?  
Im Bett vor mir liegt die Person, die mir am meisten bedeutet, dich ich schützen will. _Die ich liebe._  
Sanft nehme ich seine eiskalte Hand in die meinige. Ich lasse meinen Daumen in kreisenden Bewegungen über seine Daumenwurzel wandern. Doch diese Liebkosungen wollen dich mir auch nicht wiederbringen.  
Mein Körper ist seltsam starr, als ob er seine Lebenskraft mit der Person vor mir verloren hätte.  
„Komm zurück zu mir. Du kannst mich doch nicht allein lassen. Was soll ich nur ohne dich machen? **ICH brauche DICH**", flehe ich krächzend.  
Erneut spüre ich, wie mir die Tränen in die Augen schießen. Ich will nicht, dass sie fließen, geweint hatte ich genug. Das hilft keinem weiter, DAS bringt ihn mir auch nicht wieder.  
Ohne zu blinzeln klebt mein Blick auf seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern. Für mich war es das Schönste, wenn er sie öffnete und dann seine Augen mich bedingungslos anstrahlten.  
Ich höre wie hinter mir die Türe aufgeschoben wird. Umdrehen jedoch werde ich mich nicht, das wird bestimmt nur wieder irgendein ein Arzt oder eine Schwester sein.  
Ich zucke erschreckt zusammen, als sich plötzlich zwei Arme um meine Schultern schlingen und eine Wange sich an mein Haar schmiegt.  
„Yami, tut uns leid, dass wir erst so spät kommen. Wir sind aufgehalten worden." Joeys leise Stimme dringt an mein Ohr. „Wie geht es Yugi?"  
Ich lege meine Hand auf die seine, lasse den Kopf aber gesenkt.  
„Die Ärzte wissen es nicht. Sie sagen, dass er körperlich eigentlich unversehrt ist, aber ihnen schiene es, als sei seine Seele oder sein Geist nicht mehr vorhanden."  
„Doch nicht im Ernst?" Kaibas ungläubige Stimme ertönt auf meiner rechten Seite.  
Zum ersten Mal erhebe ich meinen Kopf und treffe seinen Blick. Seine Augen sind nicht mehr so kalt, so emotionslos, im Gegenteil seine Verblüffung ist ernst gemeint.  
„Ja, Kaiba, das ist mein voller Ernst, das haben sie mir gesagt. Erklären kann ich es mir ebenso wenig wie jeder andere."  
„Aber wie kam es überhaupt dazu? Was ist passiert?", ergreift Joey wieder das Wort.  
Gequält schließe ich die Augen und erinnere ich an die Schönsten und zugleicht schlimmsten Stunden.

**Flashback**

Gut gelaunt gehen Yugi und ich nach Hause. Noch nie hatte Einkaufen so viel Spaß gemacht wie heute. Yugis Fröhlichkeit ist einfach ansteckend, keiner kann sich ihr erwehren, nicht einmal der mürrischste Verkäufer.  
„Man, das war ein Tag." Yugis strahlende amethystfarbenen Augen leuchteten auf als er seinen Kopf leicht hebt und mich direkt anblickt.  
„Ein ganz besonderer, wie Aibou?", lächele ich ihn verschmitz an und senke meinen Kopf leicht um seine Lippen mit den meinigen zu berühren.  
Zärtlich erwidert er meinen Kuss, doch unterbricht er ihn sofort wieder. „Nicht hier, Yami."  
Ich muss einfach lachen. Seine Wangen glichen Tomaten. „Gut aber zu Hause entkommst du mir nicht", raune ich ihm zu.  
Ich sehe es in seinen Augen funkeln, anscheinend scheint mein kleiner Aibou dieser Vorstellung nicht abgeneigt.  
Zielsicher nehme ich seine Hand und schleife ihn schon fast die Straßen weiter. Weit ist es ja nicht mehr.  
Ich achte kaum mehr auf die Leute, die an uns vorbei laufen, habe nur noch Yugi im Kopf.  
Ich staune nicht schlecht, als ich plötzlich auf dem Hosenboden lande, umgeworfen von dem Zusammenstoß mit einem Passanten.  
Perplex starre ich nach oben und auch Yugi blickt verblüfft auf die ebenfalls sich am Boden befindende Person.  
Schnell stehe ich auf, um dem jungen Mann aufzuhelfen, doch Yugi, die Hilfsbereitschaft in Person, ist schneller als ich. Er streckt ihm seine Hand entgegen, die dankbar ergriffen wird.  
Ich sehe, wie Yugi kurz zusammenzuckt und ich hebe eine Augenbraue. Warum? Drückt sein Gegenüber zu fest zu? Oder greift er an die Wunde, die er sich gestern zugezogen hat?  
Der Moment verstreicht und ich entschuldige mich noch einmal für mein unachtsames Verhalten.  
„Entschuldigung", bringe ich verlegen heraus und verneige mich leicht. Musternd blickt er mich an und neigt dann zustimmend seinen Kopf. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hätte ja auch aufpassen können." Kurz überlege ich ob ich etwas erwidern sollte, doch mir fällt nichts ein. Alles weitere würde in einem belanglosen Smalltalk enden und ich kann solche nun mal nicht ausstehen. Yugi sieht mich lächelnd an, als ob er wissen würde was in mir vorging. „Und ist Ihnen auch nichts passiert?" Der junge Mann wendet sich an Yugi. Dieser hebt seine Augen nun perplex um den Fremden anzublicken. Er findet jedoch schnell sein Lächeln wieder und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, mir ist nichts passiert. Danke der Nachfrage." Auch er verneigt sich leicht. Irgendetwas an dem Tonfall, wie der Mann nach Yugis Befinden gefragt hat, stört mich gewaltig. Ich weiß nicht ob es am Ton lag oder... Ach Yami du wirst doch schon paranoid. Der Mann war einfach höflich. Er neigt noch einmal mir den Kopf zu und geht dann schnell an uns vorbei. Für eine Sekunde starre ich ihm nach.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Yami?" Yugi hört sich wirklich besorgt an. „Natürlich Aibou, es ist nichts passiert, außer dass ich mich blamiert habe", grinse ich ihn an. Er lacht. „Ich hätte ja auch aufpassen können."  
Ich bücke mich und hebe die Tüten, die mir abhanden gekommen sind, wieder auf und gehe langsam weiter. Yugi folgt mir fast hüpfend. Ach Aibou, ich wünsche mir oft deine Unbeschwertheit!  
Daheim essen wir schnell zu Mittag oder eher zu Abend immerhin ist es schon 5 Uhr, aber der Einkauf dauerte länger, als wir erwartet haben. Ich hatte aber auch etwas gelernt, ich gehe nie, NIE wieder mit Yugi Klamotten einkaufen. Das dauert ewig.  
Das Abspülen mündet fast in einer Wasserschlacht aus, beide sind wir auf äußerste verspielt. Ich breche die entspannte Atmosphäre, indem ich Yugi wieder küsse, diesmal fordernder, leidenschaftlicher.  
Er geht sofort auf das Spiel ein und küsst mich mit der gleichen Intensität. Meine Hand wandert wie von allein unter sein T-Shirt und hebt es ein Stück nach oben. Langsam dränge ich ihn an die nächste Wand.  
Die andere Hand stütze ich neben seinem Kopf ab. Der Luftmangel zwingt uns auseinander und wir blicken uns einfach nur an. Das tiefe Funkeln erscheint wieder in Yugis Augen. Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss ihn einfach wieder spüren.  
Wieder lege ich meine Lippen auf Yugis, doch diesmal erwidert er den Kuss nicht. Er rührt sich gar nicht mehr.  
Erschreckt fahre ich hoch nur um zu sehen, wie Yugis Körper in sich zusammensackt. „Yugi", rufe ich entsetzt und fange ihn auf. Sein Gewicht zwingt mich mit in die Knie und so sitze ich und halte Yugis Kopf auf meinem Schoß.  
„Yugi, Yugi komm zu dir!"

**Flashback end**

"Danach habe ich den Krankenwagen gerufen und seitdem sitze ich hier und warte", schließe ich leise meinen Bericht.  
Joeys mitleidiger Blick ist fast zuviel für mich. Ich brauche kein Mitleid, will keine Phrasen hören, will einfach nur meinen kleinen Yugi wieder.  
„Aber die können doch nicht einfach sagen, sie können nichts machen. Wo zum Teufel habe diese Leute hier ihren Beruf erlernt?", schimpft Kaiba sofort darauf los und spricht mir damit aus der Seele. Schon seit Stunden verfluche ich die Unfähigkeit der Ärzte.  
Ich schüttele betrübt meine Kopf und sehe wieder Yugi an.  
„Yami, Kopf hoch, das wird schon wieder. Es muss ja eine Erklärung hierfür geben." Joey ist in mancher Hinsicht wie Yugi. Sein Glaube an die Hoffnung ist einfach nicht zu brechen, für ihn gibt es immer einen Weg.  
„Und vielleicht kann ich sie liefern." Diese Stimme kenne ich doch. Ich fahre auf dem Absatz herum und...tatsächlich!  
In der offenen Tür stehen Marik und Ishizu. Beide senken kurz den Blick als sich unsere Augen treffen, ein Zeichen der Ehrerbietung.  
„Es tut auch uns leid, dass wir zu spät gekommen sind. Hätten wir diese Entdeckungen etwas früher gemacht, wäre Euch viel Leid erspart werden können", Ishizus sanfte Stimme dröhnt in meinen Ohren.  
Entdeckungen? Leid?  
„Halt stopp, das geht etwas zu schnell für uns. Noch einmal von vorn. Welche Entdeckungen?", hakt Joey nach. „Später. Wichtig ist erst einmal, was passiert ist?" Mariks Augen verweilen auf mir, eine stumme Aufforderung.  
Ich seufze, hole tief Luft und wiederhole meinen Bericht.  
Marik und Ishizu werfen sich einen kurzen unheilschwangeren Blick zu, wie als ob sich ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheitet hätten.  
Verwirrt fixiere ich sie. „Was?"  
„Das haben wir befürchtet. Der Feind ist schon an Yugi herangetreten. Das Schlimmste ist eingetreten."  
„Bitte was?" Ungläubig trete ich einen Schritt auf die Beiden zu.  
„Yugi befindet sich nicht mehr in dieser Welt!"  
BITTE? Das ist doch Unsinn! Oder doch nicht?

**Yugi**

Ich öffne meine Augen, kneife sie aber sofort wieder zusammen, um das grelle Sonennlicht auszusperren.  
Sonnenlicht?  
Als ich mit Yami heim gegangen bin, ging sie doch schon unter. Wie kann sie dann noch so hell strahlen?  
Langsam setze ich mich auf und merke erstaunt, dass ich mich im Schatten einer Palme befinde.  
Palme?  
Wo bin ich hier? Meine Hand fährt ungläubig an meinen Kopf und ich streiche mir frustiert durch die Haare. Bei dieser Bewegung klirren Armreife.  
Jetzt wird es lächerlich. Armreife? So etwas trage ich doch gar nicht. Ich wage einen Blick nach unten und stelle entsetzt fest, dass ich ganz andere Kleidung wie heut früh trug. Weiße, enganliegende Kleidung, die wie ein Laken aussieht und an der Taille mit einem goldenen Gürtel gebunden ist. Der Stoff lässt gut erkennen, was sich darunter befand.  
Seufzend lasse ich meine Augen über die Umgebung wandern. Ich befinde mich in einem riesen Gartenareal.  
Wo zum Teufel bin ich hier? Ich kenne diesen Garten gar nicht.  
Ein anderer Schatten fällt auf mich und geschockt blicke ich in Yamis Gesicht.  
„Na ausgeschlafen, Hikari?" Seine tiefe, sanfte Stimme lässt wiederum meine Herz höher schlagen.  
„Yami?"  
„Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du mich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht Yami nennen _sollst_!", weist er mich scharf zurecht.  
WAS?


End file.
